Zuko And The Minotaur
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Cursed by Helios, the God of Sun. Prince Zuko of Fire Nation try to break the curse of his family by find the head of the golden colossus of Helios and slay its guardian name Minotaur.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Sinbad as Zuko

Karim as Sokka

Nestor as Iroh

Tara as Mai

Luna as Azula

Boz as Jet

Akroom as Haru

Three Unnamed Members of the Crew as Firebender Soldiers

King Minos as Fire Lord Sozin

Prince Azulon as Himself

Pericles as Kaja

Al Jibbar as Long Feng

Seif as Koh

Al Jibbar's sentry as Dai Li Agents

Minotaur as Itself

Ariana as Ming

Timos as Yon-Rha

Minoan Islanders change to be Sozian Islanders


	2. Curse Of The Royal Family

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 2 Curse Of The Royal Family

In Ancient Times when the gods walked among men and meddled with everything. The two great nations, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom

waged war across Mo Ce Sea. Aided by God of Sun, Helios of Fire Nation, who knew that the act of his people are evil.

People of Earth Kingdom are won the war againts the Fire Nation. To honor for Helios, the people of Earth Kingdom in Yu Dao

created a massive 100 ft. of colossus for him from the gold that they got from the enemies.

But while the Firebenders are not support and worship their ruler, Fire Lord Sozin. They all are scattered all around the Fire Nation.

While the Fire Lord and his loyal are still lived in the Capital City. Seeking for his revenge, Fire Lord Sozin and his loyal followers

attacked Yu Dao and stole the head of the golden colossus and retreated to the Crescent Island

and hide the head of the golden colossus somewhere that no ones can find.

In the Volcanic Labyrinth on Crestcent Island...

"ROARRR!"

Kaja who is the leader of Fire Sages walking to try to find a way to exit from this deadly place. Then, he's accident found a piece of meat and parts of

many of humans that was crush,bite and cut by a monster that is a reason that make him wanted to get out from this place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kaja when he's pick up an arm that cover with blood and run to meet the other.

Later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed A male Fire Sage

"NAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Screamed A female Fire Sage

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted A male Fire Sage 2

Kaja run as fast as he can to find the exit and then accident run bump on Fire Lord Sozin and Prince Azulon.

"Fire Lord Sozin wait! It's me! I'm one of your Fire Sages!"Said Kaja

"Kaja!"Said Sozin

"Where're the other?"Asked Azulon

"Dead! They're all dead! Your brother-"Said Kaja

"That thing...! Is not... my brother!"Said Azulon

"And it's not...! My son nethier!"Said Sozin

"I'm so sorry! Your majesty! I didn't mean..."Said Kaja and he's stand up.

"But... this annal..."Said Kaja

"We lost the war. The empire has been fall... My family. The Royal Family of Fire Nation...

was cursed... destroy it!"Said Sozin and he's walk away to find the monster called Minotaur.

"Fire Lord Sozin! Fire Lord Sozin!"Said Kaja and he's walk with Prince Azulon to find Fire Lord Sozin.

"I'm said... destroy it!"Said Fire Lord Sozin

"Please you highness we all will die!"Said Kaja

"I'm said... destroy IT!"Shouted Fire Lord Sozin

"This annal...!"Said Kaja

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sozin when his body was poke through by horn of the Minotaur and throw away hit the wall.

"Fire Lord Sozin!"Said Kaja

"Father!"Said Azulon and he's run with Kaja to look what was happened. Then, they found a crown of the Fire Lord on the ground.

"No! Fire Lord Sozin!"Said Kaja and he's give a crown to Prince Azulon.

"Father!"Said Azulon and he's feel very sad about this.

"ROARRR!"

"It's return!"Said Azulon and he's run with Kaja to exit and the Minotaur is chase after them.

Azulon jump out from the cave and hide behind the bush but Kaja was poke by horn of the Minotaur

at body and then get died on the ground and drop the annal from his hand.

"The annal!"Said Azulon and he's run out from the bush and grab the annal with him and run away to somewhere.


	3. The Annal Of Fire Lord Sozin

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 3 The Annal Of Fire Lord Sozin

At the Si Wong Desert in Earth Kingdom, 100 Years Later...

"I can't believe I have to do this!"Said Azula

"Come one Azula you look sexy!"Said Sokka

"I do this because I want to break curse of my family!"Said Azula

"I know but Zuko give us a deal remember. Your family will be free from a curse and we will got our price."Said Sokka

"Fine... but if you tell anyone about this! You will wish you were never born!"Said Azula

"Azula quit it... NOW!"Said Zuko

"As you said... Zuzu."Said Azula and she's walk out to confront the Dai Li Agents in their camp.

"Heellooo..."Said Azula and she's show herself to them.

"WOW!"Said Dai Li Agent

"Wanna see me dance?"Asked Azula

"Sure girly!"Said Dai Li Agent 2

"But I think you can do more than dance... if... you're with me... alone."Whisper Dai Li Agent 3

"Dance first. Other thing... later."Said Azula

Meanwhile Zuko and Sokka infiltrate into tent that use to collect the stuffs.

"What're we looking for again?"Asked Sokka

"The annal... of my ancestor."Said Zuko he's searching for it in a box.

"What does it look like?"Asked Sokka

"It's inside a classifier of flask."Said Zuko

"Is that...?"Asked Sokka when he's see a something under the cape.

"What?!"Asked Zuko and he's open the cape and found a classifier of flask.

"Got it!"Said Zuko and he's get a key that he got from a old woman name Hama out and unlock the flask.

"The annal!"Said Zuko and he's give it to Sokka.

"You take it to the ship if I was captured. Understand?"Asked Zuko

"Of course."Said Sokka and he's go out to from the tent and escape from the camp without being see by anyone except Azula.

"Okay... umm... money please?"Asked Azula

"What?!"Asked Dai Li Agent

"I don't dance for free."Said Azula

"Well..."Said Dai Li Agent 4 and he's pay her the money.

"Thank you."Said Azula and she's get out from the camp.

"Hey! I saw someone in that tent!"Said Dai Li Agent 5

"Catch him!"Said Dai Li Agent and he's bending the erath around Zuko and imprison him but he's firebending out for it

and run out from the tent to getaway fro the camp but another two bend to create earth wall in front of him

and he's run nto another tent that the girls are lived in.

"Hi girls."Said Zuko

"They don't understand. They were hypnotized."Said Mai

"Hypnotized?"Asked Zuko

"The owner of this place. Long Feng, he can hypnotized people."Said Mai

"And you're..."Said Zuko

"My name is Mai. Can I go with you?"Asked Mai

"Sorry but I don't take people placed."Said Zuko

"Or I will scream."Said Mai

"Oh no you don't!"Said Zuko

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Mai

"Okay you can come!"Said Zuko but a centipede-like creature came out from the ground and block the way.

"My name is Koh the Face Stealer! Who are you?!"Asked Koh

"Not you business!"Said Zuko and he's firebending at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Koh and Zuko run out with Mai.

"Whatever you take give it back!"Said Long Feng

"Long Feng!"Said Mai

"Sorry but... I need it!"Said Zuko and he's show the annal to him.

"The annal! How did you get it out from that flask?! No ones had ever open it! Even me!"Said Long Feng

"I got a key."Said Zuko and he's show it to him.

"Where did you get it? Who are you?!"Asked Long Feng

"Between way I come here. And I'm Zuko, the Prince of Fire Nation."Said Zuko and he's grab a smoke bomb and throw it on ground

and it's explode and he and Mai was disappear.

"GRR! Bring me that scum! NOW!"Shouted Long Feng and every Dai Li Agents run around to searching for him.

Long Feng look down and see a piece of cloth of Zuko on the ground and he's pick it up and smile out in evil way.

At a Dune far from Dai Li's camp...

"What did Zuzu doing now?"Asked Azula

"Late like this. He must make a trouble again."Said Sokka and then Zuko and Mai appear in front of him.

"AHH!"Screamed Sokka

"Where have you been Zuko?"Asked Azula

"Sorry but first we must get away far from here now!"Said Zuko and he's carry Mai on back of a Ostrich horse.

"Okay guys. Let's go. We have to go to the Chameleon Bay in 2 days."Said Zuko and he's ride a Ostrich horse with the other to the Chameleon Bay.

Nextday at Dai Li's camp...

"No any sign of that scum Zuko, Lord Long Feng."Said Dai Li Agent 6

"What are we gonna do boss?"Asked Koh

"No worry. I got another plan."Said Long Feng and he's go to get his hawk.

"Smell this and find it's owner."Said Long Feng and he's throw his hawk and it's fly into the sky to find Zuko and his friends.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Said Long Feng


	4. The Crescent Island

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 4 The Crescent Island

At Zuko's camp...

"Welcome back! The Prince of Fire Nation!"Said Jet

"If you don't mind. I'll go to change my look."Said Azula and she's walk into a tent.

"Okay everyone... behold... THIS! The annal of Fire Lord Sozin!"Said Zuko

"Very good Zuko!"Said Iroh and he's grab the annal and read it.

Later...

"Now this is better!"Said Azula after she wore back her armor.

"We don't have much time now. We must go!"Said Zuko

"What kind of bad guy that you drag in now?"Asked Haru

"I hate sorcerer."Said Zuko and he's pack up all his stuffs and go to his ship with the other.

2 months later...

"The island!"Shouted Sokka

"The Crescent Island..."Said Iroh

Everyone go down (Except one of Firebenders Soldiers who was told to guard Zuko's ship.) into the boat and go to the Crescent Island.

Later at the Shore on Crescent Island...

"... but that isn't enough. He look more than Mo Ce Sea, he wanted to conquer some parts of the Earth Kingdom to becomes one of the Fire Nation.

After the victory over the many villages in the Earth Kingdom. Sozin starts to fall down. So he decided to attack Ba Sing Se but failed.

And after the second attacked, he took the head of the golden colossus at here and hide it."Said Iroh

"Less history more searching."Said Sokka

Then, they're now enter an unknown village.

"I thought this is the uninhabitated island."Said Azula

"During the 100 years ago, when Sozin and his loyal followers came but the time had passed. Everthing had change a lot."Said Iroh

and he's follow Zuko with the other to meet the leader of the village.

"My name is Yon-Rha, the leader of this village."Said Yon-Rha

"My name is Zuko, I'm the leader of my crew and Prince of Fire Nation."Said Zuko

"The season of changing with the outsiders had over. You people are not welcome here!"Said Yon-Rha and he's ready to bending fire.

"Well..."Said Zuko and he's firebending to Yon Rha but he's step out before he will burn and gonna bend fire back but Mai came and stop them.

"STOP!"Said Mai

"I'm Mai, the one of the noble citizens of Fire Nation. I was engaged with the Prince of Omashu in the Earth Kingdom.

I am so sure that you are known him. My ship was broken by the strom, the I was captured by the thieves. To escape, I need help of them.

And I'm sure that your help will get a very big price."Said Mai

"You can rest at the Great Hall."Said Yon-Rha and Mai walk with the other to find the Great Hall.

Later in the Great Hall...

"What do you think? The Sozian?"Asked Sokka

"The place it is... but these people... who will know."Said Iroh

"I wish that I will get out of here very quickly."Said Sokka and a girl name Ming came in and give them the dishes.

"So... except from a beautiful girl like you. What is the best thing of this island?"Asked Zuko

"If gonna talk about the ancient things... might have... colossus."Said Iroh

"Or a deadly monster."Said Azula

"This place don't have anything like that. Except for the view on the Colossus."Said Ming

"Colossus?"Asked Zuko

"Where?"Asked Iroh

"The mountain that upon this village."Said Ming

"Uncle..."Whisper Zuko

"It might be a place."Whisper Iroh

"Let's go!"Said Jet and he's run along with the other to the mountain name Colossus.


	5. Labyrinth Of Minotaur

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 5 Labyrinth Of Minotaur

In the Forest...

"Find anything?"Asked Azula

"No any sign of the golden colossus."Said Haru

"ZUKO!"Shouted Jet and Zuko and the other run follow voice of Jet.

"We found this!"Said Sokka

"A cave?"Asked Azula

"It's smell like butt of 10 Platypus Bears."Said Jet but no one laugh after him.

"Just wanted to said it's very stinky."Said Jet

"Stick with me everyone."Said Zuko

"Why? You scared?"Asked Mai

"Everyone follow me!"Said Zuko and he's walk into the cave with the other.

They're walk to the center of the cave and looking for a way in three ways which what will lead to the colossus.

"This way must lead to somewhere."Said Zuko and he's walk in the cave with Sokka and Haru.

They'rew alk pass many ways and saw something different.

"What kind of temple is this? No chamber just a road."Said Sokka

"We're in the labyrinth."Said Zuko

"We might walk as circle around now."Said Haru

"But I'm sure we didn't pass this way."Said Sokka and when he's point to the road and walk in and then he's step on a trap door.

"ZUKO!"SHouted Sokka

"I'm here now!"Said Zuko and he's grab Sokka and pull him out before he will fall.

"Oh! Thanks God!"Said Sokka

"God didn't help you! Ya fool!"Said Haru

At the Center of the Labyrinth...

"ROARRR!"

"Be perpared everyone!"Said Jet and he's walk into another cave.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Firebender Soldier when the Minotaur run hit,step on and poke him with its horn and killed him.

"ROARRR!"

Mai,Azula,Iroh and another Firebender Soldier run out from the cave.

"ROARRR!"

Zuko,Haru and Sokka run back to the place and found a dead body of one of their soldier on the ground.

"JET!"Shouted Zuko

"ZUKO!"Shouted Jet

"JET! Where are you?!"Asked Zuko

"I don't know!"Said Jet

"Are you with the other?"Asked Zuko

"NO! It's run hit us like a storm Zuko!"Said Jet

"ROARRR!"

"JET!"Shouted Zuko

"ZUKO!"Shouted Jet

Later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Jet when horn of the Minotaur poke through his body and swing him away hit at the wall and killed him.

"JET!"Shouted Zuko and he's found dead body of Jet sit at the wall and he's sit near him and close his eyes.

"I won't let you died free! The curse had to end!"Said Zuko and then Mai run after him and found him.

"ZUKO!"Said Mai

"You're alive!"Said Zuko and he's hug her.

"ROARRR!"

They both turn to look at the voice that came from and saw the Minotaur appear.

"ROARRR!"

The Minotaur chase after them and Zuko remember a road that had a trap door. So he's lure it to the place and press the button and

the door is open, Minotaur has fall into the trap and believe to be get killed.

"I did it. I did it!"Said Zuko

"There they are!"Said Azula and she's run to look at him with the other.

"ROARRR!"

"Hold on!"Said Zuko

"ROARRR!"

"It's stop roar now."Said Zuko

"The guardian. You have slain the Minotaur!"Said Iroh

"The curse... had no more now."Said Zuko


	6. Long Feng Returns

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 6 Long Feng Returns

At the Great Hall...

"For Zuko! Who's slain the Minotaur!"Said Sokka

"Who's slain the Minotaur!"Said Everyone

"For friends... who's gone today."Said Zuko and he's drink the wine with the other.

"For hero!"Said Sokka and he's drink the wine but Zuko didn't because defeat the Minotaur had paid with a heavy price.

Then, Mai stand up and alk to sit near Zuko.

"Tomorrow, your share will your marriage price for you and the Prince of Omashu."Said Zuko

"For what? To marry someone who I didn't love? That's not me! I'm free now."Said Mai

"What do you want to do?"Asked Zuko

"I don't know. Buy a ship?"Asked Mai

Meanwhile outside...

"We won't trade with the outsiders!"Said Yon-Rha and Koh came and use his leg kick him at belly.

"This way."Said Long Feng and he's walk to the Great Wall with Koh and his men.

"Koh..."Said Long Feng and Koh use his legs destroy the door and break inside.

"If see anyone move... kill it!"Said Koh

"Well... we meet again... Prince of Fire Nation."Said Long Feng

"Long Feng!"Said Azula

"Oh... have two girls huh? Can I have one? Face at least?!"Asked Koh

"Now... give me... the smoke bombs!"Said Long Feng

"Take them! I don't want to hide from you again!"Said Zuko and he's give the smoke bombs to Long Feng.

"Very good... Prince Zuko. Now... give the annal to me."Said Long Feng

"No! I don't have it!"Said Zuko

"If you want to play like this? Yes! You can! Kill them all! And-"Said Long Feng but was interrupt by the horrible noise from the labyrinth.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed all Sozian and the horns start to come out from their foreheads.

"What happened to them?!"Asked Mai

"I don't know!"Said Zuko

Iroh and Firebender Soldier shoot fire to the Sozian that bending fire to them. Haru earthbending to the Sozian that are surround him.

Outside the Dai Li Agents are fight againts Yon-Rha and the other Sozian that come surround them.

"Long Feng we have to escape!"Said Koh and he's punch Zuko on the ground and Long Feng throw a some bomb on the ground

and escape with Koh and take Mai with them.


	7. Escape Or Rescue

The crossover story of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sinbad and the Minotaur.

Chapter 7 Escape Or Rescue

In the Forest...

"... ohh!"Said Zuko

"Wait! He's wake up now!"Said Sokka and Haru put Zuko down.

"What's happened?!"Asked Zuko

"The Dai Li!"Said Iroh

"Azula... MAI! Where're the girls?!"Asked Zuko and he's run back to the village and go into the Great Hall with the other.

Before they will enter they had see all of the Dai Li Agents died on the ground.

"Calm down Zuko!"Said Iroh

"You see now! These people are demons!"Said Sokka

"More than that! The annal said about the sacrifice the nobles to the Minotaur! Don't you get it? The beast, the labyrinth

and the girls. Everything was concernment!"Said Iroh

"I had killed the Minotaur!"Said Zuko

"That is what just you thought! It can't be killed or even die! Remember the story that I told? Wife of Fire Lord Sozin had give

birth her second child. Sozin is not his father! It's Helios, the God of Sun!"Said Iroh

"Wh-What do you mean?"Asked Sokka

"I mean Minotaur was the son of God! You can't killed it. That will make it more angry!"Said Iroh

"That is mean we must find the girls very quickly!"Said Zuko

"Long Feng capture them."Said Sokka

"Sorry my nephew. But your sister and your girlfriend has gone... forever!"Said Iroh

"Zuko give this up. You can't break the curse of your family! Foue people are not enough to againts a lot of the demons! "Said Sokka

"Uncle Iroh... the ship is your."Said Zuko and he's run out from the Great Hall into the forest and meet a girl who he was flirted at.

"Ming! My name is Ming!"Said Ming and Zuko let her go.

"Ohh...! What... just happened?!"Asked Ming and she's start to cry.

In the Cavern on the Mountain...

"The beast... and the shapeshifters. What are those things?!"Asked Long Feng and he's turn to look at Mai and Azula.

"Anwser me now!"Said Long Feng

"I won't give anwser to you freak!"Said Azula

"What about you? You know what it is nethier don't you?"Asked Long Feng

"I don't."Said Mai

"Reaallly?"Asked Long Feng

"I didn't lie! It because of that bull in that labytinth that-"Said Mai

"Labyrinth? What labyrinth?!"Asked Long Feng

"You are the worst secret keeper ever!"Said Azula

"Silence! So... tell me... what labyrith?!"Asked Long Feng

"It's huge... it's in the volcanic mountain. Iroh it is created by his ancestors."Said Mai

"So... that is the place where Fire Lord Sozin hiding the Head of the Golden Colossus...

in the labyrinth."Said Long Feng and his hawk has return and tell him about the labyrinth.

"Now you all! Get up! The labyrinth is at the west of this island!"Said Long Feng

"Now... time to steal the faces!"Said Koh and he's ready to cut the faces of the girls but Long Feng stop him.

"No,no,no... we can still use them."Said Long Feng and Koh release his fangs.

"I knew that Zuko will return to help them. When he return. He will never see me!"Said Long Feng and he's holding

a smoke bomb in his hand.

At the Shore...

"What are we gonna do now? The boat was broken!"Said Sokka

"LOOK!"Shouted Haru and he's point at the Sozian the run to them with axes,knives and spears.

"Back into the forest!"Said iroh and he's run wit hthe other back into the forest and the Sozian are run follow them.


End file.
